For The Longest Time
by Lita Pern
Summary: Song fic with a plot. Hear the song for a summary. oh, and btw, kind of graphic kissing scenes.


AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Serena, I wish I owned Darien, and I don't own For the Longest Time, by Billy Joel.  
  
If you said "Good bye" to me tonight There would still be music left to write  
  
What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time.  
  
And it hadn't. Not for me, anyway. It never happened for me. Not until she hit me with that test paper. Not until she bubbled into the arcade my best friend worked at. Not until every little thing she did proved to me it was fate.  
  
My guitar sat on the bed, beckoning to me, but I had worn out all the strings from playing it last night. All night. And every song was about her. I loved to play. It had always been a vent for me, being raised in the orphanage. Now it was a way to express my love for Serena in a way she would never have to know about.  
  
Andrew says that I have talent. He tells me that all these songs about the blue-eyed angel would be good for the rest of the band to learn. Then he smirks like a smart-alec when Serena walks in and I begin to sketch out more notes on napkins or test papers or anything that I can get my hands on. I know he knows. He knows he knows. He may as well drop the coy act.  
  
We both know very well that I am crazy for Serena.  
  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Is how I need you And how you needed me too That hasn't happened for the longest time.  
  
"Oh where is the bathroom?" Serena whined in her sing song way. "He said it was down this corridor, but, oh where is the darn thing?!?"  
  
"It's on the other end, Meatball head," Darien smirked, pointing to the sign that said RESTROOM.  
  
Serena looked relieved, smiling beautifully. She ran past him and burst through the door. Andrew came out of one of the doors. "I guess Dad didn't restock the tickets. We're gonna have a bunch of angry kids."  
  
Darien nodded and looked toward the restrooms. "Go ahead, there's nothing to carry back. I have to get back to work though." So Darien looked to his friend, smiled, and waited at the end of the hall. Serena came out quickly, bumping into Darien. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Seeing if you need an escort," he shot. "After all, you got lost the first time."  
  
"Like you would ever want to help me! I doubt you've ever helped any one in your life!"  
  
Darien sniggered. "Maybe not me, but in my other secret life I'm a superhero." He grinned wider. "Who knows, I could be Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Darien, and maybe I'm Sailor V!" She turned on her heels, her blue skirt... red bow... yellow pigtails... "I dunno, you look more like Sailor Moon to me!" he called after her.  
  
She turned around. "How did you...," she stammered, "I mean, I... I have to go!" And with that she burst out the door.  
  
"My God!" Darien whispered. "Serena! WAIT!" he cried, running out the door. "Serena!!!"  
  
He grabbed her shoulder just as she was getting through the door. Spinning her around, his eyes drifted to where they always drifted. "That broach... that broach..." he repeated. "You are Sailor... my locket!" He saw the gold chain dangling out of the bag.  
  
"Your locket?"  
  
"Yes, my locket!"  
  
"That belongs to Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Darien grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back into the hallway.  
  
Who knows how much further we'll go on, Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone. I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is It hasn't happened for the longest time.  
  
"Don't you get it!" he cried, transforming into Tuxedo Mask. "I am Tuxedo Mask! And you are Sailor Moon, aren't you!"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Because Sailor Moon has meatballs too!"  
  
"She does not!"  
  
"Why are you speaking in the third person?"  
  
"Because I'm Serena!"  
  
"No you're not! Well, you are, but you're Sailor Moon too. That's her broach, that's the locket I gave her!"  
  
"Are you... are you really Darien?"  
  
"Didn't we establish this already?"  
  
Darien threw his mask to the floor. And Serena could only stare. His eyes seemed bluer after they'd been hidden under the mask. She began to play with his lapel, teasing the chest beneath with her fingertips. "Ser...serena," he moaned. "Please stop that, you're driving me crazy..."  
  
"Oh?" she whispered back, not stopping. "Oh!" she cried, jumping back and pinning herself against the wall. Darien looked like he was in some kind of dream world.  
  
He snapped out. "Why'd you stop?" His eyes grew wide. "I mean... aww, screw the moon princess. I want you," he said quickly, and before she could react, her lips were taken by his.  
  
I don't care what consequence it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things. I want you so bad I think you ought to know that  
  
I intend to hold you for the longest time.  
  
"Darien?" she asked, still stealing kisses quickly. She pulled back. "Is this just 'cause I'm Sailor Moon?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?" he asked incredulously. "Go ask Andrew. He'll tell you."  
  
Serena fiddled with the lapel again. "What will he tell me?" she asked, teasing now.  
  
"He'll tell you that ever since I met you I've written songs about you and sung them into the night, that I've watched you life your life and envied anyone who you smiled at. And that I was scared to talk to you."  
  
"So what changed?"  
  
Darien smiled. "I dunno. But I like it." And with that, he kissed her again.  
  
Whoah oh oh oh, for the longest time Whoah oh oh, for the longest time...  
  
AN: Okay that was kind of lame, but short and sweet. My first Sailor Moon Fic I have ever posted. I hope it had a plot, so many songfics don't. 


End file.
